


brother-in-law troubles

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...or at least that's what he'd like to say, Akiteru is just very fond of his little brother alright, Akiteru just won't have it, Drabble, Gen, M/M, THIS IS ALL VERY UNFAIR, and he's older!, but if he does then Kei will be mad, he does NOT have a brother complex, the man looks like a delinquent!, who does this Kuroo think he is coming over like that and hanging all over his baby brother?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Kuroo comes over to visit and Akiteru is the one to open the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brother-in-law troubles

Akiteru narrows his eyes at the boy with ridiculously tousled hair at his door, wishing he had laser beams in his eyes to smoke him out of existence.

Who is this man and how come Kei gets so cheerful whenever he comes over? And from Tokyo! All the way from Tokyo! Akiteru senses dubious intentions and he just. Won’t. Have it.

“Oh, you’re already here, Kuroo-san,” Kei’s uninterested drawl then comes from behind Akiteru, signaling his little brother’s arrival at the door.

Kei is giving off max “I don’t care” signals, from the uninterested tone he uses to the way he immediately turns away and back into the house. In Kei’s body language, this is pretty much the equivalent of throwing himself into this stranger’s arms and clinging with all his might. In his own head, Akiteru is somehow both throwing the door closed in this guy’s nose and jumping him fists first and chewing rabidly on his ridiculous hair do.

“Well, then, if you’ll excuse me,” the filthy bastard says and slinks by Akiteru and into the house, smiling like he’s not a demon set on destroying his little brother’s innocence.

Akiteru starts mentally preparing for a little chaos and murder.


End file.
